percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Chapter 15: Deadly Battle
Everyone scattered but me, I didn't because I was looking at the man who would probably kill me. He had his shining gold sword in one hand and several dolphin - human hybrid things at his side. There were three of those creatures on each of his sides, I couldn't take them all on. "Lord Ouranos wants the scythe that you have in your back pocket", Chrysaor said. "I should have known that Ouranos would do something like this", I said. Chrysaor sprinted towards me and swung his sword at my chest. The blade bounced off my chest but still hurt. I couldn't believe how fast he moved his sword if it was for this jacket I would be dead. He grabbed me and threw me into a nearby tree. "Get up so I can kill while your standing", he said. I thought about standing and fight him to the death but dying isn't on my things to do list. I got up and bolted into the jungle behind me. "Get him!". I was running through the jungle as fast as I could. I could barely see my friends that were far ahead of me. Chrysaor and his goons were closing in behind me and they weren't showing any signs of slowing down. "AAHHH!", the dolphin people shouted behind me. I turned around to see what was happening and saw that the Cyclops Brontes swatted them away like flies. "Go now!", Brontes said. Chrysaor was able to avoid the hit and continued his pursuit after me. I knew that I couldn't out run him so I decided to turn around and try to face him. I pulled Stream Surge out of my pocket, but before I could flip it Chrysaor knocked it out my hand. "Silas Corvin lets see if your jacket will save you this time", Chrysaor said happily. Stream Surge still didn't reappear in my pocket so I still was weaponless, then I realized that I still had one more weapon left. I pulled out the shining curved handle out of my back pocket and my hand began to feel like burning ice. "What's that?, do you really think you can kill me with that thing?". I began to focus and it transformed into a six foot long scythe that filled the area with fear and terror. "The scythe!, give it to me now!". "Come take it from me then", I said. He charged at me and swung his sword at great speed and aimed for my chest again. I raised the scythe and Chrysaor's sword bounced off the scythe and sparks scattered across the air. I kicked him in his chest and was starting to fall back, then when I was going to finish him he regained his balanced and tackled me. We fell into a near by river and he tried to take the scythe from me but the water gave me strength. "I had enough of you, now go away". I commanded the water to pull him under and under and to crush him. I could feel him fighting against the water but I didn't have time to stay and wait for him to pop out. Chapter 16: Ship vs Ship Category:Chapter Page Category:Quest for the Lost Scythe Category:Anamantiumninja